criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mvpl
Talk Page - Archive 1 Bundy I'm working on an article for Ted Bundy. Take a look in my sandbox and tell me what you think so far. - Article Ideas Taking a break from the Bundy article. On the Terminator wiki, we had a few pages detailing battles (not necessarily physical) between individuals on the show. They would detail each fight, name the winner, and rate the battle itself in intensity, creativity, and kick ass-ness (?). I thought maybe we could try this for amusement. Some ideas would be Hotch vs. Foyet, Reid vs. Hankel, and maybe Rossi vs. Grace (an interesting intellectual battle). - :I think I understand what you're proposing, but to be sure I'd like to see a sample... and I've been unable to find the correct pages in the Terminator Wiki (probably 'cause that's not my thing :D), so please, link? :: Here's an example. On the T wiki, however, all of these vs battles are on one page. It would more interesting to split actual conflicts up into their own pages, that way a more detailed analysis could be made as to the emotional content, significance, etc. of each fight. It's just an idea. - :::OK, I had understood you :D. And you're right, every one should have it's own page, maybe with links from the unsub's page and the agent's involved. Try to start one of them and from there, we can give pointers to establish the guidelines for them??? Alrighty. - Wiki Logo I guess nobody has an opinion. - If by wiki logo you mean the top left thing that, when clicked on, takes you to the home page....then, yes, I like it! Iffy88 22:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Homepage Templates What are you doing, and why? - :Experimenting in the hopes to get a more "CM wiki look" and a less "anything else look". If you hate it, just undo the changes. I'm not happy with the new look, that's all Oops! I was playing in the new wiki look, and didn't expect that my changes would affect the monaco skin. My bad! We can still use the old look. Just change it back in your prefs. I've been looking into moving the wiki to its own domain, like the GTA wiki did. Wikia has crossed the line with this new look. We all worked hard to make this wiki what it is, and now it will just look like any other wiki. ¡Mentira! Wikia's all about ads now, and doesn't care about the wikis themselves. I'll let you know what I figure out domain-wise. In the meantime, check out the new GTA wiki, and how they've managed to transfer their wiki to its own domain here. I just wonder if I'd have to copy and paste each individual page. - :Wow!! If you decide to do the transfer, tell me what I can do to help, even if is just copy/paste work ;) And I'm going to undo my experiments :D :I asked the admin at the new gta wiki what he did. Just waiting for some word. If we can do this, we'll have to put a "Donate" button somewhere to help with the monthly fee. I'll also have to see if my host supports MediaWiki software with the $5.75/month hosting service. I already have the software downloaded, but I'm unsure what to do next :) Unfortunately criminalminds.com and criminalmindswiki.com are both taken (no doubt by wikia itself, to prevent us from getting it). The two pages are not even show related, just parked for someone to sell to whoever wants them. Capitalism at its best. - ::criminalmindswiki.net, ccriminalmindsencyclopedia.com and criminalmindsencyclopedia.net are free right now (criminalminds.net is a fansite) ::Ya know, the skin doesn't really look that bad. I'm not seeing any ads or anything non-CM related. Other than the page squishing, it looks kinda cool. BTW, did you make the new logo or did wikia use one of our images to make it? - Status? I noticed in Brooke Chambers' status, you wrote "single". It's not for marital status, goofy. alive, deceased, incarcerated, unknown, institutionalized, etc. haha. If she's single, that picture tells me why :) horrid! - :Oops! :And Brooke is criying and/or shouting most of the time and when not, it's too dark or her hair is in the middle. It was the best screenshot of nearly twenty I've got :( : :Haha. I was just wondering if maybe you were a blond :) As far as the picture goes; if that's the best you got, then that works for me. BTW, what do you think of the Rich Text Editor? It seems to be it would be more beneficial to learn wiki language, rather than cheat and use this WYSIWYG editor. Oh well. - Ass Avoidance In order to avoid being an ass and just including SB in the wiki, I'll create a new wiki for the spin off. You can help if you want. If not, that's cool. You can find it here. - Front page You likey? :D - :Me like so far! More to come ;) That's better. It would look nice at the bottom of the front page. I'm sure there would be some other good places for it, too. As far as changing the font type on the front page templates, it looks good. I tried making them bold when I was writing those headlines, but it mismatched the box sizes. Maybe you just have the magic touch :) I'm wondering what other neat little things we could put there without cluttering it up. I would love to have some kind of box called Garcia's Files or something that would take to a random criminal page. That would be neat. I'll check around to find some code and play around with it. Do you have any suggestions for the SB front page? I like the way it is now, but it could use some other things below the image/link section. Unfortunately, since the show hasn't actually started yet, there's not much to put there. - One Little Boy Very funny :P - Hi Mvpl, I am a publicist for an actor named Andrew Jackson. Andrew played Tim Vogel in the pilot #1.1 Extreme Aggressor that filmed in Vancouver, BC, Canada. First of all you have to understand that I am computer dinosaur when it comes to submitting, correcting, supplying photos, etc. on sites like Wikia. All of this goes over my head. There I am requesting that you approach me via my e-mail which is w.wanstrom@wanstrom.com I am prepared to supply you with on-set photos, set you up to ask Andrew questions about the filming on set, etc. I would also like to get you to up-date data about him. For your information, I am having a new website built for each of my clients. In Andrew's case, I have started by posting his acting demo reels. In his Press Reel you will see minor clips of him in Criminal Minds. Link: http://www.wanstrom.com/andrew-jackson/ Hopefully I will hear back from you. Regards Bill Wanstrom Wanstrom & Assoc. International Public Relations Two Categories Hi. Unfortunately, I can't see any way to force "Randomincategory" to pull from more than one category. I'd recommend putting everyone into an umbrella category perhaps (eg. Characters), and then pulling from there. You could also try asking on the community forums (forums) -- somebody there might know more than me. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 01:19, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Episode Title Just checked. Namesless, Faceless is what's used on the packaging, and the episode selection screen. Funny how I never noticed 'till now... -- 21:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Logo Did you change the logo again? It's not metallic-looking anymore - :I changed it yesterday, hoping this version could be better read, and the "red" is a better match with your main page pic. Not sure myself so I let it up waiting for your opinion. :BTW, I've noticed one problem with the logo. When I go to the main page, one ad pops up between the wikia bar and our wiki bar and logo, so the background for the logo matches the wiki background. But on the rest of the pages said ad is missing, the logo appears higher and the matching backgrounds are no more :( I've ready this version of the logo with a totally different background, but as the change will be too extreme I was waiting for both of us to be online to show it to you so to let put the one we like best : :I don't see an ad. Are you sure you're logged in? - ::I see it logged in, logged out and with both browsers :( :: ::Hmmm. That's weird. Anybody else? Maybe check in your preferences and make sure the "show all ads" box isn't checked. - ::The box is unchecked and the ads are from Spanish companies... ::I'm going to email you all the logo versions, so you can try them with the theme designer without need to make more changes until we settle in which one we like best :)